perdido entre dimensiones
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: que pasaría si Gohan en lugar de matar a cell haya sido victima del kamehameha pero en lugar de morir le haya mandado a otro lugar en donde devera hacer una nueva vida donde conocerá a mucha gente y sobre todo se interesara en una chica en especial entren y lean para saber mas. (mi primer crossover, el cual es de GohanxSakura espero lo disfruten)
1. Chapter 1

**Ho-hola a todos pues bueno soy nuevo en lo de los crossovers pero pues me dieron ganas de hacer uno después de leer los fics llamados **_**Gohan a konoha **_**y **_** Gohan's dilema **_** dos fics crossovers que me han gustado mucho así que pues por eso yo también quise hacer uno parecido pero sacando cosas de mi cabeza ósea la historia es mía obvio pero bueno chequen mis otros fics si quieren a ver que les parecen y pues bueno espero este fic sea de su agrado **

**Nota: Gohan aquí tiene 12 años ósea es cuando esta contra Cell**

**Capitulo 1: viaje entre dimensiones **

Se encontraban Cell y Gohan chocando un gran kamehameha pero Gohan solo usaba una mano para descargar todo su poder puesto que su brazo izquierdo fue lastimado demasiado

-jajajajaja ahora nadie podrá detenerme mi poder es insuperable – decía el androide sin quitar sus manos del ataque

-vamos Gohan expulsa todo tu poder- le decía Goku a su hijo el cual con problemas se quedaba en pie pero empezó a llorar un poco el chico. –Gohan-

-lo lamento papa- se le resbalo un pie dejándolo arrodillado con solo una rodilla en el suelo con la mano levantada. –ya no aguanto más, mi energía se me acaba y llegue a mi limite, perdónenme todos pero ya no…. Lo lograre- dijo mientras su kamehameha se debilitaba

-¡NO Gohan!- grito su padre intentando darle más energía pero fue en vano

-muere maldito- dijo Cell aumentando su kamehameha el cual Gohan recibió de lleno haciendo que este desapareciera

Se veía a todos tristes y cabizbajos Picolo hasta llora un poco luego Cell se volteo a verlos y les dijo

-Descuiden insectos pronto se reunirán con esos dos en el otro mundo porque ahora mismo me encargare de acabar con ustedes, pero descuiden no destruiré la tierra pues eso no me interesa yo lo que quiero es que sepan que soy el más fuerte así que quien va primero- dicho esto Picolo se le lanzo pero Cell lo esquivo rápidamente para después lanzar una ráfaga gigante de energía en Picolo carbonizándolo a pesar de lo asustados que estaban no les importo y lo rodearon Krilin lanzaba varios golpes consecutivos pero no sirvieron luego intento usar el kiensan pero Cell desapareció antes de que lo tocara y corto por la mitad a Tenshinhan el cual estaba detrás de Cell por lo que murió al instante luego Cell apareció detrás de Yamcha cortándole la cabeza de un golpe y después vegeta llego lanzando el ataque del resplandor final cosa que no sirvió de nada pues Cell lo golpeo en las costillas rompiéndoselas todas para luego tomarlo de la cabeza y de las piernas jalándolo hasta que se desmembró Krilin se quedo muy asustado e intento escapar pero Cell lo tomo de la cara tapándole la boca para volar hasta el espacio exterior en donde Krilin perdió todo el aire por lo que murió al instante

-jajajajaja que divertido fue esto y ese mocoso fue desintegrado por completo ya no hay nadie que me detenga

Pero a pesar de que Cell pensaba que Gohan murió desintegrado por el kamehameha Gohan mientras recibía el ataque no lo llevo a la muerte si no a un nuevo comienzo

_se encontraba Kakashi sensei regresando de una misión el solo cuando por parte del bosque se encontró con un chico de pelos alborotados color negro el chico se veía terriblemente dañado su gi que tenia puesto solo quedaba de la parte de la cintura para abajo ese chico era Gohan

-que tenemos aquí este chiquillo está muy mal herido bien creo que lo llevare con el hokage nunca había visto a este niño por aquí- dijo para tomar en brazos a Gohan y llevárselo al llegar a la aldea de la hoja este llevo a Gohan con el hokage el cual estaba donde siempre en su escritorio ocupado con alguna cosa Kakashi llego y toco la puerta

-pase- fue lo que dijo el anciano para que entrara Kakashi con el joven chico en brazos. – ¿quién es él?-

-no lo sé lo eh traído a la aldea para que se recupere lo encontré en el bosque está muy mal herido así que lo traje para saber cuál sería su decisión, hokage- dijo el shinobi

-visto que no se ve que sea un ninja de alguna otra aldea entonces deberíamos cerciorarnos de quién es y de donde es, llévalo al hospital y que pongan la mejor atención medica en él se ve que la necesitara- dicho esto Kakashi sensei asintió con la cabeza y salió directo al hospital una vez ahí lo dejaron en una camilla para llevarlo hasta donde el debería descansar por un tiempo

Una semana después

Gohan se encontraba en la cama del hospital despertando poco a poco su gi roto lo seguía teniendo puesto el cual solo tenía de la cintura para abajo bien (el kamehameha de Cell destruyo la otra parte) se intento sentar en la cama cosa que no pudo pues con problema podía mover los brazos al lado de su cama vio un mueble en donde estaba sus muñequeras medio rotas pero aun se las podía poner y encima de ella una pequeña bolsita café al verla se impresiono la iba a tomar pero entro una enfermera

-vaya al fin has despertado que buena notica dentro de poco vendrán los doctores así que estaré aquí hasta que lleguen- la enfermera se veía de unos 18 años máximo pero eso no le importo mucho a Gohan el cual antes de preguntar algo una voz se escucho en ese cuarto

-Gohan ¿me escuchas?- preguntaba una voz de la nada que le pertenecía a Goku

-¿Qué quien está ahí?- pregunto alterada la enfermera para ver a Gohan el cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-papá enserio ¿eres tú?-

-si Gohan me alegra saber que aun no estás muerto, veras esto te sonara raro pero el kamehameha de Cell no te mato al parecer la energía de ambos formo una grieta dimensional haciendo que tú fueras enviado a otra dimensión- el comentario de Goku el cual le había explicado kaio-sama antes dejo impactados a los dos presentes del cuarto pero ellos dos no sabían que un ninja de pelo plateado estaba vigilando a Gohan por lo que él se entero también

-Eso significa que si le hubiera ganado a Cell el estaría aquí ¿no?- le pregunto el joven sin poder moverse más que para estirar su mano hasta la bolsa que tenia al lado y revisar que le quedaban 10 semillas del ermitaño que no sabía de donde las había sacado se comió una para después salir saltando de la cama y ponerse en pie

-no Gohan lo más seguro es que tu energía lo haya evaporado por completo- después de decir esto último salió de la nada Kakashi en una nube de humo pequeña

-así que otra dimensión ¿eh? Qué clase de tontería es esa, ahora dime de donde viene esa voz y de dónde eres- dijo señalando a Gohan para que luego volviera a hablar Goku

-hola si te refieres a mí con lo de la voz pues estoy comunicándome desde el otro mundo yo ya eh muerto no hace mucho, Gohan mi hijo viene de otra dimensión a causa de la energía negativa y positiva de dos técnicas que chocaron rompiendo la barrera del espacio y tiempo- dijo el sayajin dejando impactado a Kakashi

-papá solo una pregunta ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- le pregunto el chico mirando al cielo (o techo XD)

-jajajajaja lo que pasa es que el supremo kaio-sama me lo explico pero me tomo 5 días entenderlo- dijo el sayajin haciendo que los presentes terminaran con una gota de sudor en la cabeza (típico). –pero no importa el caso es que no podrás salir de aquí por un tiempo así que lo mejor será que te acostumbres a este mundo ¿de acuerdo Gohan?-

-si descuida estaré bien depuse de todo soy tu hijo- puso una cara así ^_^

-bien entonces cuídate me pondré en contacto cada que pueda por qué hablar entre dimensiones es muy difícil, no dejes de entrenar vuélvete más fuerte intenta superar al nivel del súper sayajin 2, se que lo lograras nos veremos luego- dijo para después dejar de hablar dejando con muchas dudas a Kakashi ¿súper sayajin 2? ¿Otra dimensión? Nada tenía sentido pero el mismo a escuchado a la voz del padre de aquel chico llamado Gohan

-entonces Gohan ¿verdad?- le pregunto al chico de ojos negros. –al parecer ya estás mucho mejor te vez como si nunca te hubieran herido- dijo sorprendido

-¿y mi poder habrá regresado también? Deja lo intento- acto seguido se puso en posición de carga de ki ósea flexionando un poco las piernas. –Bien mi energía se restauro ahora lo más importante, disculpe señor ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?- le pregunto acercándose a Kakashi el cual lo veía asombrado

-estas en la villa oculta de la hoja ahora mismo lo mejor sería que habláramos con el hokage para que te puedan dar un departamento, dinero, y ya que estarás aquí tendrás que entrar a la academia para que se te asignen con el tiempo misiones y ganes dinero- le dijo ya calmado mientras salía con el del hospital camino a el edificio del hokage por el camino Gohan le conto un poco sobre la pelea contra Cell escuchar eso dejo intrigado a Kakashi de que Gohan y sus amigos usaran el ki el cual era una energía mayor a él chacra al llegar Kakashi le conto todo al hokage el que se quedo atónito de escuchar eso luego de eso le fue escogida una casa la cual estaba vacía a excepción de una cama en la que estaría pues su casa en si era grande pero no había nada solo la cama la cocina tenia lo que necesitara, tenía un baño, y un refrigerador, por la electricidad no se debía preocupar eso lo pagaba la aldea, fue inscrito en la academia ninja para que fuera el día siguiente entraría a un mes antes de que terminaran las clases así que pensó que debía estudiar algo pero esa noche la usaría para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente

Gohan se despertó se puso de pie y fue a donde estaba su ropa que consiguió estaba conformada de una camisa azul cielo sin mangas con un pantalón que le quedaba un poco grande (ok se les llaman rectos a esos tipos de pantalones pero me suena muy raro) el cual era de color blanco y llevaba una chamarra de color negro la cual no la llevaba cerrada y unas tipo sandalias azules como las que todos traían luego salió sin antes guardar sus semillas del ermitaño en su bolsillo del pantalón

Después de unos minutos llego a la academia ninja fue a su clase abrió la puerta donde se le quedaron viendo sobre todo las chicas (:3) (claro excepto Hinata la cual solo lo veía pero no sentía nada como las demás) las cuales al verlo se quedaban con ojos casi como hipnotizadas al parecer a todas les llamo mucho la atención Gohan, los chicos lo veían con duda de quién era al igual que el sensei Iruka

-ammm ¿y tú eres?- le pregunto el sensei a Gohan el cual lo volteo a ver

-eto mi nombre es Gohan- dijo algo extrañado de notar todas las miradas en el

-ah claro Gohan me dijo el hokage que entrarías hoy a clases así que pues toma asiento donde quieras o más bien en el asiento que queda- el asiento restante era junto a una chica de pelo largo y rosado con un tipo vestido rojo y un short verde sus ojos eran verdes

-de acuerdo- Gohan se fue a sentar a un lado de la chica la cual no dejaba de verlo ella no lo veía como una boba pero se mostraba que a ella se le hacía muy guapo él se sentó a un lado y la volteo a ver su primera impresión de ella era que ella era muy linda después le puso una sonrisa así ^_^ cosa que la hizo sonrojar pero le respondió de igual forma

-bien entonces ya que Gohan como eres nuevo tendrás que presentarte a los demás a sí que pasa al frente y preséntate

-si- lo que él pensó fue "genial no me lo pudo a ver dicho antes", paso al frente y volvió a captar todas las miradas

-mi nombre es son Gohan, y pues vengo de… un lugar muy lejano como sabrán no soy de aquí, pero espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes- después de decir esto se volvió a sentar junto a la chica

-bien pues entonces ahora continuemos con el repaso así que seguiremos con el jutsu de transformación bien Sakura Haruno pasa al frente por favor- dicho esto la chica al lado de Gohan paso al frente para llevar a cabo el jutsu que de un momento a otro se transformo en el sensei de la clase dejando impactado a Gohan. –Buen trabajo regresa a tu lugar- luego de eso se transformo de nuevo en ella para irse a su asiento

Luego de que fueran todos en especial cierto chico rubio el cual fue regañado por su sensei por usar un jutsu llamado jutsu sexy fue que le toco a Gohan pasar

-bien Gohan seguro que no conoces la posición de manos requerida así que mira es esta- dijo el sensei para poner una posición de manos la cual era para ese jutsu (no sé cómo se llamaba creo que en español era rata pero bueno) luego de eso Gohan se dispuso a hacer el jutsu juntando su ki en lugar de usar chacra cosa que de todas maneras funciono Gohan pensó en solo una persona la cual fue Goku, todos veían en que se había transformado

- jejeje al parecer use la figura de mi padre- dijo este con la voz de Goku

-¿tu padre? Creí que según lo que me conto el hokage tu padre murió no hace mucho- esto llamo la atención de todos

-pues si fue en medio de una pelea pero no quiero aburrirlos con la historia de cómo murió- dijo pero todos en el salón les intereso escuchar por lo que le pidieron que les contara. –Bien de acuerdo lo contare- dicho esto regreso a su forma normal. –estábamos mi padre yo y unos cuantos amigos más reunidos en donde se supone deberíamos enfrentar a un maligno monstruo de nombre Cell, mi padre fue el primero en pelear contra él fue muy rápida la pelea pero para mí no mucho leia todos los movimientos de mi padre y de Cell, en un momento de la pelea mi padre dijo que se rendía para que luego yo entrara a pelear, fui hasta donde estaba Cell pero en la pelea me ganaba en un momento varias creaciones de Cell salieron eran 7 en total (lo cual es raro porque si se fijan Gohan mata a 8) ellos atacaron a mis amigos dejándolos muy dañados en ese momento me enoje y deje explotar mi poder por lo que subí mi transformación a la fase 2…- fue interrumpido por un chico de pelo negro de nombre Sasuke

-a que te refieres con eso de fase 2 no te entiendo nada habla con claridad- le dijo a Gohan el cual suspiro y cerro los puños poniéndose de nuevo en posición de cargar ki

-haaaaaa- grito aumentando su poder empujando algunas cosas mientras se transformaba en fase 1. –esto es la fase 1 del súper sayajin y esta es la que la supera la fase 2 haaaa- volvió a gritar transformándose en la segunda fase dejando con la boca abierta a todos para después regresar a su estado normal. –Entendieron –dijo el para qué asintieran todos luego siguió contando hasta llegar a la parte crucial. – en ese momento pensé que moriríamos todos pues Cell se auto destruiría junto con la tierra pero mi papa puso una mano en él para después decirme "peleaste bien Gohan dile a tu mama que me perdone siempre hice las cosas a mi manera sin pensarlo, cuídate Gohan" acto seguido me levante pero mi padre se tele-transporto a el otro mundo solo pude gritarle al viento lo único que pude gritar fue "¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" después de eso yo supe que mi padre murió intentando salvar la tierra y que todo era mi culpa por no matar a Cell desde un principio- pocas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos la historia dejo impactados a todos. –y eso fue lo que paso- dijo él para luego regresar a su asiento la clase termino pues uso lo que quedaba de tiempo para la clase al salir todos se fue caminando solo pero algunas chicas llegaron ahí con el prácticamente molestándolo

En otra parte cerca estaba Sasuke el cual miraba en donde estaba Gohan

-hm al menos ya me dejaran en paz todas- dijo él para luego irse

Gohan salió volando dejando ahí a las chicas excepto una que salió corriendo para donde se fue cuando se alejo lo suficiente bajo al piso para luego encontrarse con Sakura muy cansada

-tú también me vas a estar molestando – le dijo el mirándola cansada

-no… yo solo quería ver si te podía acompañar pero no me dejaron decírtelo las demás- dijo Sakura la cual se calmo y se paro bien viendo a Gohan el cual solo le dijo que "si" con una sonrisa para que luego ella se fuera a su lado siguieron caminando hasta un restaurante llamado ichiraku en donde Gohan pidió rameen pues tenía hambre él le invito también a Sakura la cual acepto y empezó a comer claro se impresiono de ver como comía Gohan ya llevaba muchas pilas de platos a su alrededor después de comer pago la cuenta y salieron de ahí para que Gohan se fuera caminando a su casa pero Sakura no se iba a la suya ella lo seguía acompañando cuando llegaron a casa de Gohan este se despidió de Sakura y ella igual para luego marcharse del lugar en toda la caminata hablaron de ambos ella se puso feliz de conocer más sobre el ahora el debía descansar después de un buen día en el que conoció a una chica la cual podría cambiar su vida.

**Y pues aquí se acaba el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado y si fue así pues dejen un review y si no fue así pues… dejen un review si bueno entonces espero les gustara y espero se den una vuelta por mi perfil para que vean mis otros fics así que pues nada gracias por leer Eeeeeeeeeeen fin adiós. **


	2. 2

**Ulelelelelelele Hey que tal bitches no se crean hola como están chicos y chicas que lean este fic lamento el retraso pero tengo muchos fics que actualizar y como saben yo no dejo ninguno nunca hasta terminarlo bueno les quería decir que tengo una página en facebook llamada Iván fanfics para por si le quieren dar like eso sería muy bueno y me ayudarían muchísimo y les daría una play station ^_^ (Psicológica) bueno empecemos con este fic y espero lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 2: la prueba de equipo **

Ah pasado ya una semana desde que Gohan está en la aldea de la hoja consiente y se ah echo amigo de un chico de nombre Naruto y también se empezó a juntar mucho con Sasuke Uchiha aunque si estaba con Naruto y Sasuke a la vez pues era un problema por razones de que no se llevan tan bien que digamos, al igual a Gohan le gusta salir mucho con Sakura que se hizo una gran amiga suya aunque Gohan se empezó a interesar un poco mas con ella de lo que pensaba.

Era lunes y era el día del examen de graduación Gohan no sabía bien que hacer en cuanto al examen pero no se quiso quedar atrás y lo presento el punto del examen era el jutsu de clonación y le toco después de Naruto el cual reprobó por no poder hacer ni un clon bien ahora era el turno de Gohan el cual estaba preparado.

-Bien Gohan el punto es simple debes hacer a lo mucho 3 clones bien si lo logras pasas y si no pues repetirás todo el curso pero sin presiones ahora inténtalo –dijo Iruka sensei para que luego Gohan aumentara su ki y juntara sus brazos en forma de "x" y luego los separo sacando de ambos lados suyos 4 clones de cada lado perfectamente. –vaya me sorprendes nadie nuevo ah logrado hacer tantos clones y menos que sean sólidos pero dime ¿que fueron esas extrañas posiciones que hiciste con tus brazos? –le pregunto intrigado Iruka sensei.

-Pues es una técnica especial de un amigo mío llamado Tenshinhan aunque… -dijo esto último cabizbajo y apretando los puños. –No creo que el siga con vida –dijo esto en un susurro preguntándose "¿Qué habrá pasado en su dimensión?" lo más seguro seria que ya los mataron a todos, maldita sea si hubiera escuchado a su padre nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Luego de un rato todos se encontraban afuera con sus bandas en la cabeza incluso Gohan ya se la había puesto pero Naruto fue el único reprobado y Gohan se dirigió a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro derecho (Naruto está en el columpio triste).

-descuida amigo para la próxima vez estoy seguro que lo lograras se que has repetido mucho este examen y que no lo has logrado pero si quieres puedo ayudarte –le dijo para que Naruto lo volteara a ver sorprendido.

-¿Enserio me ayudarías? –le dijo mirándolo.

-Claro para eso están los amigos para apoyarse –dijo Gohan alegre pero a Naruto lo llamo Mitsuki sensei por lo que Naruto se despidió de Gohan para que luego Gohan se fuera a buscar a Sakura la cual estaba junto a varias chicas hablando y Gohan cometió el peor error de su vida en esa dimensión, Gohan llego corriendo sin darse cuenta de la multitud de chicas que habían ahí.

-Hola Sakura mira si me pude graduar –dijo feliz para luego notar el montón de chicas que estaban junto a Sakura y decir. –Oh oh –luego de esto todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas y se le lanzaron a Gohan dejándolo en el piso y luego abrazarlo entre todas apretándolo. –sa… Sakura ayuda –dijo entre cortado Gohan el cual estaba sonrojado para que Sakura se acercara furiosa y gritara.

-Ya dejen en paz a mi novio –ante este comentario todas y también Gohan se sorprendieron aunque Gohan en parte se sentía feliz de escuchar eso por dos razones la primera por que le agrado escuchar eso viniendo de Sakura y otra por que lo dejarían en paz las demás chicas cosa que resulto todas se fueron con cara de TT_TT a otra parte dejando solos a Sakura y a un Gohan sonrojado.

-Sa… Sakura dime… -dijo el semi-sayajin para que Sakura lo volteara a ver. –sobre lo que dijiste de que dejaran en paz a tu novio, yo… dijo sonrojándose mas y que Sakura sonriera.

-Ah eso descuida no te preocupes solo lo dije para que te dejaran en paz ¿sí? –le dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

-S… si –dijo cabizbajo el chico con expresión triste Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Gohan? –a esto Gohan asintió con la cabeza y luego empezó a flotar un poco sin despedirse de Sakura la cual lo vio alejarse poco a poco. –pu… pues adiós Gohan felicidades por graduarte –le grito pero no la escucho bien pues el ya estaba muy lejos y luego aumento la velocidad sacando un resplandor para seguir volando por los cielos, una vez que se fue Sakura puso una cara triste. –soy una tonta le hubiera dicho la verdad y sin embargo preferí quedarme callada soy tan tonta –se dijo así misma muy decaída para luego irse a su casa.

Se estaba empezando a meter el sol y Gohan estaba volando normal sobre la aldea de la hoja pensando un poco y sin querer dijo. –me pregunto si… ¡NUBE VOLADORA! -Grito esto último y de la nada salió la nube dorada acercándose a Gohan el cual puso una sonrisa y luego se sentó sobre ella para empezar a dar vueltas volando en ella. –esto me recuerda a cuando mi papa me llevaba en esta nube por todo el mundo era muy bueno… pero ¿cómo es que la nube voladora esta aquí? Mmmm bueno no importa –dijo feliz pero por debajo de ellos se veía a Naruto correr a gran velocidad hacia afuera de la villa por lo que Gohan lo siguió en la nube para verlo dentro de un bosque con un pergamino en manos para que luego Gohan escuchara desde el cielo el grito de Naruto decir.

-No puede ser ¿el jutsu de clonación? –ante esto Gohan se quedo con cara de no entender de que hablaba cuando bajo aterrizo en una rama ocultando su ki para evitar ser descubierto en cuestión de minutos Iruka sensei apareció frente a Naruto como si nada Gohan estuvo viendo todo pero en un momento apareció Mitsuki sensei intentando atacarlos al parecer nadie lo vio a él incluso escucho algo que se le hacía extraño pues Mitsuki dijo que Naruto tenía un monstruo dentro de él llamado el zorro de nueve colas pudo ver también una pequeña pelea entre Mitsuki y Naruto de echo más bien fue una paliza contra Mitsuki quedo terriblemente golpeado luego de ver que todo estaba bien se percato que se hizo de día y vio que Iruka sensei le dijo a Naruto que lo graduó a esto Gohan y Naruto se pusieron felices y Gohan grito.

-¡SIIIIIII FELICIDADES NARUTO! –dijo Gohan saliendo de su escondite y llegar a donde estaban ellos con una sonrisa mientras ellos se quedaron con una cara de espanto por no darse cuenta de su presencia.

Luego de eso acabo el día y paso otro día aparte (osease era jueves) y Gohan estaba preparado para que le dijeran en que equipo estaría, una vez llego a la academia se paro al lado de Naruto el cual se veía muy feliz por terminar siendo graduado en un momento (antes de que llegara Iruka) un chico con una expresión de despreocupado y aburrido (ya saben Shikamaru) se acerco al lugar de Gohan y Naruto para decir.

-Oye Naruto ¿qué estás haciendo aquí que no sabes que solo se pueden presentar los que se graduaron ya? –ante el comentario Naruto le mostro bien su banda de la cabeza a Shikamaru.

-Mira bien Shikamaru al final y al cabo me pude graduar jejejeje ¿ves? –

-Como sea no importa –luego de decir esto volteo a ver a un lado suyo y vio a Gohan sonriendo y levantando una mano para saludarlo. –a claro tú fuiste el que entro hace poco entonces también pasaste –ante esto Gohan asintió con la cabeza. –oye escuche que tu no usaste un jutsu ordinario para pasar ¿es eso cierto? –nuevamente Gohan asintió pero la plática llamo la atención de Sasuke mirando para atrás a Gohan.

-¿un jutsu distinto de clonación? Gohan si es eso cierto quiero que me enseñes que clase de técnica usaste –le dijo serio pero a Gohan no le importo y se puso en la misma pose que antes uso para la técnica eh hizo lo mismo que antes sacando por ahora solo 5 clones y todos los clones dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-esto fue lo que hice yo en el examen –dijeron dejando impresionados a todos menos a Naruto (el ya había visto su clonación) luego de esto llego Iruka y todos regresaron a sus asientos pero hubo un problema pues el Gohan real se quiso sentar como siempre con Sakura pero otro Gohan llego y lo empujo al suelo. –Hey yo me quiero sentar junto a Sakura –dijo uno de los clones para que se parara el Gohan real y llagaran otros clones peleándose por sentarse junto a ella hasta que el Gohan real los regreso a su cuerpo y luego se sentó a un lado de Sakura.

-jejejejeje ¿si sabias que pudiste haber desecho la técnica desde antes para evitar eso? –le dijo con una sonrisa y a Gohan le salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza mientras ponía también una sonrisa.

-Muy bien primero lo primero déjenme decirles que estoy orgulloso de ustedes bueno ahora mismo pondré los equipos -(creo que ya sabemos en qué equipo estará Gohan) después de decir 6 de los equipos toco el equipo 7. –Muy bien y en el equipo 7 estará Naruto Uzumaki, Gohan –ante el comentario los dos se pusieron felices y chocaron los puños (que suerte que Gohan no estuviera en súper sayajin jejejeje). –también estará Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha –ante esto Sakura se puso feliz y abraso a Gohan para que también otras chicas se quedaran viéndola con odio y otras con tristeza porque no les toco con Gohan, incluso Sasuke se puso feliz por sus propios motivos y puso una pequeña sonrisa viendo asía Gohan el cual se sonrojo por el abrazo de Sakura, luego de asignar los demás equipos (no pongo nombres porque se me olvido el numero de equipo de todos) salieron a comer, algo extraño fue que todo el equipo 7 se fue a comer juntos y durante todo el tiempo no hubo ni una sola pelea se la pasaron muy bien pero cuando fue el día siguiente (si paso otro día) tuvieron que conocer a su sensei nuevo.

Ya estaban todos menos el sensei en el salón Naruto estaba dormido Sasuke estaba un poco callado (digo poco porque su actitud ha cambiado mucho), Sakura estaba esperando normalmente sentada y Gohan entrenaba un poco en la parte de adelante soltando golpes al aire hasta que entro por la puerta Kakashi sensei al verlo Gohan puso una sonrisa y se acerco a él.

-hola Kakashi sensei no lo veía desde lo del hospital –le dijo recordando algo que le dijo Goku y que Gohan se seguía cuestionando ¿por qué su papa le dijo que él podría superar la segunda fase del súper sayajin? No lo comprendía es cierto que Gohan es fuerte pero… en ese momento se dio cuenta Goku no quería que su entrenamiento parara por lo que él tendría que seguir con él y aumentar a mas su poder siendo el más fuerte.

-hola Gohan me sorprendió el que me tocara ser tu sensei pero no puedo decir que me sorprenda que pasaras el examen con el poder que tienes es de esperarse –le dijo por igual para que luego Sasuke despertara a Naruto, Kakashi sensei se llevo a todos al techo para que se conocieran un poco mejor (por cierto no pondré lo mismo que en el anime eso sería muy copiado jejejejeje ^_^) luego de decir lo suyo Kakashi ósea solo su nombre en si le toco a Sakura.

-pues mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y lo que me gusta son las técnicas de kunai y los jutsu médicos, lo que no me gusta es a algunas personas que no tolero (esto va contra Ino no Naruto por si lo piensan) y mi meta (o sueño como lo vean ustedes) pues esa no la puedo decir ahora –eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Gohan el no se percato de esto, ahora le iba a Sasuke

-yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, no me gustan muchas cosas a excepción de seguir entrenando y aprender nuevos jutsus, lo que no me gusta es demasiado como para decirlo ahora, y mi meta no tengo idea no eh pensado en nada- dijo él con su expresión seria de siempre. Luego de él fue el turno de Naruto (por cierto Naruto lo cambiare tantito por razones de la historia lo entenderán luego)

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki de veras, lo que me gusta es entrenarme bien para hacerme más fuerte y así conseguir mi objetivo, lo que no me gusta es que todos me traten como si no fuera nadie como si fuera un bicho insignificante y mi meta es convertirme en el mejor hokage así la gente tendrá que verme con la mirada en alto y podre demostrarles que si valgo y dejaran de verme como si no fuera nadie –dijo casi en un grito y decidido Naruto y Gohan lo miraba con una sonrisa su amigo sí que seguro lo cumpliría Sasuke y Sakura también le dedicaban una sonrisa a Naruto pero ahora le iba a Gohan hablar.

-bien pues yo soy Son Gohan, lo que de verdad enserio me gusta es entrenarme duramente comer enserio comer mucho y pelear con gente más fuerte que yo… -en esto Gohan abrió los ojos como platos enserio dijo eso no se comportaba como un semi-sayajin si no como un sayajin de raza pura pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió diciendo. –ammm lo que me no me gusta es el estudio no importa si es excesivo o no simplemente lo odio, y mi meta… -al pensar en eso bajo la cabeza algo pensativo y luego la volvió a subir serio. –Es el lograr superar mi fuerza como súper sayajin fase 2 entrando a la fase 3 y si puedo superar a esa transformación (ósea la 3) y hacerme más fuerte para algún día regresar de donde vengo para al fin matar a Cell –al pensar en ese maldito monstruo y en lo que pudo haber hecho con todos se levanto rápido mientras lo veían raro él se enfadaba cada vez mas mientras sus cabellos se elevaba y se tornaban de dorado a negro para transformarse directamente en el súper sayajin 2 soltando rayos de su ki el cual no paraba de subir hasta que….

-Gohan ya vasta –dijo Sakura aferrándose a él en un abrazo desde su espalda calmando la ira de Gohan para que luego cayera arrodillado y empezara a golpear el suelo agrietándolo mientras Naruto y Sakura lo veían sorprendidos por cómo estaba mientras Sasuke lo miraba mas como si supiera el sentimiento de perder a todos los que él quería que de hecho el sabia como se sentía.

-si hubiera sido más fuerte y le hubiera hecho caso a mi padre nunca nada de esto hubiera pasado –dijo llorando Gohan (por cierto sigue en fase 2 porque nadie le ah hecho sentir tan relajado como para des transformarse de repente, excepto Marceline en mi otro fic llamado la verdad mmmm) mientras Sakura lo tomaba de las mejillas para que la mirara.

-Gohan no digas eso se que fue malo lo que paso pero de no ser por eso nunca te hubiera conocido –dijo con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes

-a demás de a ella nunca hubiera sido tu amigo ni serias amigo de Sasuke –dijo Naruto sonriendo y Gohan lo miro también pero luego abrazo a Sakura de repente pera decirle en el oído

-es cierto lo lamento y te prometo que no los dejare a ustedes y menos a ti Sakura – le dijo haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos los demás no escucharon lo que le dijo pero no importo pues sabían que todo estaba bien.

Luego de eso al día siguiente Kakashi los llamo temprano y les dijo que no desayunaran o podrían vomitar durante el entrenamiento y no quería limpiar su vomito (XD) una vez llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y Kakashi ya hubiera llegado dio inicio a una prueba y les dijo que el punto era conseguir los tres cascabeles que tenía el que no consiguiera alguno reprobaba y se iba de regreso a la academia todos incluso el impulsivo de Naruto se escondieron entre las plantas mirando como Kakashi se notaba totalmente relajado como si nada.

-muy bien chicos tengo un plan será simple ustedes quédense aquí y yo le arrebato los cascabeles a Kakashi vuelvo y los reparto –dijo Gohan pero ellos lo miraron raro para decirle.

-no vamos que mal plan es ese ¿nosotros que haremos? –

-bien descuiden plan b Sakura quiero que uses tu intelecto para formular las trampas que puedas con tus herramientas shinobi (por cierto Gohan se consiguió otro gi pero uno como el de Goku) –dijo Gohan para que Sakura asintiera y luego mirar a Naruto. –tu Naruto necesito que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer, distrae a Kakashi sensei hasta que te lo digamos –al igual que Sakura asintió con la cabeza y Gohan ahora miro a Sasuke. –muy bien Sasuke tu… -no termino pues lo interrumpió el Uchiha.

-yo no voy a recibir órdenes tuyas –

-vamos Sasuke solo es para poder pasar la prueba de Kakashi además somos amigos o ¿no? –le dijo extendiendo el puño y Sasuke después de pensarlo bien sonrió un poco y choco su puño con el de Gohan amistosamente. –bien me alegra que estés dentro mmmm bien tu ayuda a Sakura con la trampa que le tengan pensado a Kakashi sensei ósea tu fabrícala y que ella la planee, yo estaré escondido en ese árbol de allá para que el momento que caiga en la trampa le quite los cascabeles ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Gohan para que todos lo afirmaran.

**(Gohan pov)**

Al cabo de un par de minutos Sasuke me conto la trampa la cual consistiría que ente dos árboles poner varios hilos de kunai para que cuando Naruto guie a Kakashi asía ellos yo esté preparado para quitarle los cascabeles en un momento Naruto salió de entre las plantas encarando a Kakashi sensei.

-muy bien tu y yo ahora mismo terminemos con esto –le dijo Naruto decidido a pelear ya saben alguien que está determinado y seguro a hacer lo que quiere hacer es buena forma de distracción, después de un momento de pelea y jutsus de clonación Naruto fue lanzado cerca de la trampa y luego Kakashi lo pateo asía ella haciendo que él se enredara.

(Fin del pov)

-muy buena idea la de la trampa Sakura –dijo Kakashi para que de la nada apareciera un clon suyo son Sakura algo golpeada para dejarla en el suelo al verla en ese estado Gohan se empezó a enfadar haciendo que su pelo tornara de amarillo a negro varias veces, luego aparte de eso Kakashi lanzo despreocupado un kunai asía Sasuke el cual salto para evitarlo y luego fue sorprendido por un delgado hilo el cual lo amarro completamente tirándolo al suelo. –ahora mismo me quitarías los cascabeles ¿no es así Gohan? –en eso apareció delante de Kakashi Gohan con una sonrisa. –en todo caso fracasaron lo lamento pero no obtendrán los cascabeles –dijo Kakashi mirando despreocupado a Gohan con su único ojo visible

-te equivocas torpe humano yo no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente y menos siendo un sayajin de raza pura si no sería la vergüenza de mi raza así que tomare el plan A el cual consiste en… -dijo transformándose en fase 2 instantáneamente. –Pulverizarte a golpes hasta que no puedas moverte –dijo esto con una sonrisa y apretando el puño, Kakashi no le dio importancia y le dijo "ataca cuando quieras" a esto Gohan desapareció y reapareció instantáneamente delante de Kakashi pateándolo sin que él pudiera hacer algo antes de que Kakashi se reincorporara Gohan apareció detrás golpeándolo de un puñetazo al aire lanzándolo y aparecer antes de que llegara más arriba y darle un codazo para abajo y antes de tocar el suelo pateándolo asía arriba, una vez que cayó Kakashi al suelo se levanto con sangre por su frente y agarrando su estomago por el dolor mirando a Gohan el cual caminaba lentamente asía él.

-maldita sea es muy rápido debo usar el sharingan –dijo el quitándose la otra parte de la banda que le cubría el ojo dejando ver un ojo rojo con como tres pupilas mas aparte de la de en medio algo más o menos así `; ´ para luego poner posición de pelea pero Gohan avanzo lento aun así y ataco rápidamente en el estomago sacándole el aire para luego tirarlo de una patada y ponerse un poco alejado frente a él.

Quieres que te enseñe una de mis técnicas especiales pues aquí esta una… kaaaaameeeee –dijo Gohan preparando el ataque el cual Kakashi no sería capaz de evitar en su estado actual. –Haaaaameeee –dijo nuevamente apareciendo una bola grande de energía entre sus manos dejando impresionados a todos pero a Kakashi mas asustado que impresionado y lo único que se le cruzo por la mente al sensei en ese momento fue "aquí termina todo para mí me reuniré pronto con óbito y con el sensei" pensó él para luego escuchar el grito de Gohan. –Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa –grito lanzando el kamehameha en dirección de Kakashi el cual cerró los ojos pero no sintió nada y al darse cuenta fue movido por el mismo Gohan el cual señalo a donde se impacto el kamehameha de Gohan Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos al ver gran parte del bosque destruido por el ataque. –descuide yo no lo mataría usted me ah ayudado desde que llegue lamento los golpes pero era para conseguir esto –dijo mostrándole todos los cascabeles dejándolo asombrado luego de eso vio que todos los demás estaban desatados y bien y vio como Gohan se les acercaba y entregaba a los tres cada uno de los cascabeles sin dejarse uno a él mismo

-Gohan por que nos los das todos que hay de ti –pregunto Naruto viendo como Gohan ponía una sonrisa.

-ustedes llevan prácticamente toda su vida en esto es injusto que yo llegue así como así a quitarles lo suyo por eso yo regresare no importa puedo esperar un poco mas –dijo pero luego Kakashi se acerco a ellos aun lastimado.

-Descuida no habrá problema con eso porque todos pasaron –todos a excepción de Gohan y Kakashi dijeron "¿Qué?".

-pfff lo sabia después de todo trabajamos en equipo y ¿para qué ponen un equipo? Para que trabajen juntos obvio –dijo Gohan, luego de un rato y de poder comer se fueron nuevamente a descansar a sus casas y les haría falta a Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura por que mañana sería su primera misión no sabían en qué consistiría pero esperaban que fuera buena.

**Uelelelelelelelelelele pues nada hasta aquí este largo capítulo perdón la espera pero tenía cosas que hacer bueno pues nada espero puedan darle like a mi pagina el nombre lo dice hasta arriba y pues nos vemos luego, cuídense, coman bien, y si un extraño ofrece llevarlos asegúrense que sea un Ferrari para que valga la pena al menos digo yo, chau chau. **


	3. problema de genes

**Hola buenas a todos… **

**Josué: ¿buenas que wey?**

**Yo: ósea buenas tardes, noches o madrugadas a la hora que lo estén leyendo **

**Ok pues bueno gracias a todos por si no saben Josué es mi primo aquí anda para molestarme ¬¬ bueno dejando eso de lado bienvenidos al capitulo nuevo de "PERDIDO ENTRE DIMENSIONES" gracias por los comentarios y por sus favoritos y todo su apoyo espero les guste el capitulo y disfrútenlo**

**Capitulo 3: problemas de genes **

Era de noche tres días después de la prueba de Kakashi y Gohan se encontraba en su nueva casa mirando por la ventana sentado en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido esa misma noche el día de la prueba

**(Flash back)**

Ese mismo día de la prueba de Kakashi durante la noche se encontraba Gohan como siempre entrenando duramente el se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la prueba no podía pedirle a Kakashi que entrenara con él pues se tenía que recuperar por lo que tuvo que usar la técnica de multiplicación peleando contra sí mismo en fase dos pues debía aumentar todo en si mismo pero no se esperaba que cierta chica lo estaba "espiando" esa chica era nada más ni nada menos que Sakura la cual se escondía detrás de un árbol mientras Gohan (el real) se paro frente a su clon y aumento su ki

-haaaaaaaaaa –grito Gohan aumentando más y más su ki mientras pensaba. –Debo superar los poderes del súper sayajin 2- pensó este mirando a su oponente y desviando la vista hacia unos árboles sin bajar su ki. – ¿acaso cree que no se que está ahí? –dijo en tono bajo volviendo la mirada al clon el cual no se movía. –bien vamos aun puedo aumentar más mi energía, Hg ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa! –grito esto último aumentando a mas su poder mientras rayos y truenos caían y Gohan se inclinaba un poco para adelante mientras su cabello empezaba a alargarse mas y mas pero… no contuvo mas su poder y la energía exploto sobre si mientras su cabello llego hasta su cintura y sus cejas ya no estaban su ki hizo que acabara con su clon y que volaran muchas cosas mientras se paraba recto y gritaba aun pero no aguanto más ese poder haciendo que su ki regresara al de la fase 2 y su cabello se regresara al tamaño de antes a excepción de parte del cabello el cual extrañamente se quedo hasta la mitad de su espalda y parte del pelo quedaba en sus hombros (ósea como el estilo del fase 4 pero el está en la 2) al momento en que su estado cambio de nuevo y regreso a la fase 2 cayó de rodillas en el suelo y se apoyo con ambas manos mientras respiraba agitado el poder fue tan grande que se impresiono a sí mismo, Sakura corrió asía él y al llegar se inclino junto a él

-Gohan ¿estás bien? Ese fue un gran poder nunca vi algo igual ¿y qué le paso a tu cabello? –le pregunto para ayudar a pararse

-gracias Sakura estoy bien, ese poder no lo pude controlar tal vez si yo me enojara podría contenerme con ese gran poder –dijo él para echar una mirada a la parte de su pelo y Sakura saco un espejito (de esos que usan luego las mujeres que está bien pequeños y que usan para maquillarse) y Gohan miro bien su pelo dudoso y luego sonrió

-bien me gusta este estilo ^_^ -dijo él pero luego surgió una pregunta. –Sakura ¿que hacías espiándome mientras entrenaba? –eso la sorprendió

-ammm pues solo esto ammm solo… quería estar más rato contigo –ella se sonrojo y miro a otro lado Gohan se sorprendió por la respuesta pero ver sus rostro sonrojado de esa forma hizo que no aguantara las ganas de… besarla… Gohan la beso tiernamente de la mejor forma que sus labios inexpertos podían besarla ella se sorprendió pero correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello y el por la cintura de Sakura una vez termino con ese beso le sonrió y le dijo

-Sakura nunca te dejare sola la verdad es que… me… me gustas mucho Sakura no sabía cómo decírtelo pero pues no me lo quería dejar guardado –le dijo y ella se quedo mirándolo sorprendida para luego abrazarlo

-Gohan también me gustas mucho y quisiera saber si tú… ¿quieres ser mi novio? –le pregunto sorprendiendo al "semi-sayajin" el cual le respondió con un simple y definitivo "si" con lo cual basto después de eso se fueron ambos a sus casas y desde ese día todo ah ido bien entre ellos

(**Fin de flash back)**

Gohan estaba feliz porque Sakura era su novia pero aun necesitaba saber cómo controlar la transformación cada día entrenaba y le tomaba más fuerza pero el resultado era el mismo a pesar de eso entreno mucho mas sacando varias súper técnicas nuevas se decidió por irse a dormir ya era la 1:20 de la madrugada era de esperarse que tuviera sueño

A la mañana siguiente Gohan despertó para ponerse su gi parecido al de Goku pero antes de salir de su casa una voz lo entretuvo

-oye Gohan –se escucho en su habitación y Gohan miro asía el techo

-hola papá hace tiempo que no hablabas –dice Gohan sonriendo

-Gohan escucha con atención al parecer eres el único de nuestra raza en esa dimensión a pesar de que seas un semi-sayajin ah habido alguna reacción por el cambio de dimensión lo cual cambia tus genes a un sayajin de raza pura con el tiempo –al decir esto Gohan abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego bajar la mirada a sus manos mirándolas con ¿temor? Pero ¿temor de que? En ese instante recordó su pelea contra Kakashi sensei recordó algo muy importante que le dijo "te equivocas torpe humano yo no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente y menos siendo un sayajin de raza pura si no sería la vergüenza de mi raza así que tomare el plan A el cual consiste en… Pulverizarte a golpes hasta que no puedas moverte" recordó lo que le dijo pero su estadía ahí llevaba mucho tiempo los cambios ya empezaban a notarse más puesto que al principio hace un día esto solo era una comezón pero en ese mismo momento… una cola de mono le acababa de salir sorprendiéndolo a él y justo en ese momento Sakura, Naruto, y Sasuke acababan de entrar a su casa dejándolos con la boca abierta y Sakura hasta se desmayo en ese momento Naruto y Sasuke se agacharon a ver si se encontraba bien y Gohan también

-¿Gohan que mierda es eso? –pregunto Sasuke viendo como su cola se movía de un lado a otro

-puedo explicarlo Sasuke solo calma –le dijo él mientras que Naruto abanicaba a Sakura dándole aire con un abanico. –verán yo no soy un humano yo soy un sayajin soy parte de una de las razas más fuertes del universo por eso soy como soy y la cola es normal aunque ya no debería de crecer pero debe ser por el reinicio de genes que tuve al llegar a esta… -no termino de hablar pues Goku apareció como fantasma ahí

-Gohan esto es malo al parecer nos equivocamos no es otra dimensión es otro universo –le dijo Goku mirando serio a Gohan mientras todos estaban sorprendidos hasta Sakura la cual acababa de despertar. –según lo que me ah dicho kaio-sama existen 12 universos nuestro universo es el numero 7 y este según lo que se es el universo 3 Gohan al parecer no será tanto problema salir como pensábamos de echo puedes regresar ahora –le dijo Goku extendiendo su mano asía Gohan pero este miro a Sakura la cual estaba triste de pensar que se fuera

-lo lamento padre pero no puedo hacerlo me quiero quedar más tiempo… quiero estar con Sakura y mis amigos se que está mal la tierra seguro todos ya murieron pero te aseguro que un día regresare y aun más fuerte de lo que era y acabare con Cell y… -no siguió hablando pues sintió un abrazo de su padre

-calma Gohan esa es tu decisión no te obligare además aun tienes contacto conmigo con Krilin y los demás aparte tu madre se pondrá feliz de que seas feliz aquí –pero al decir eso Gohan se espanto

-e… espera mi mamá esta… -Goku asintió tristemente para que luego Gohan se dejara caer sobre sus rodillas para empezar a llorar

-hijo tranquilo yo lo sé también me puse triste pero ahora la veo aquí en el paraíso y los dos estamos felices de que sigas con vida… solo te advierto algo de aquí Gohan –le dijo el calmando el sollozo de el sayajin y que lo tomara de los hombros arrodillándose. –Gohan el tiempo de aquí y nuestro universo es distinto por lo que si creces aquí incluso si llegaras a tener 19 años en nuestra dimensión no pasarían ni dos años –esto si impresiono a Gohan a pesar de eso tal vez eso sería bueno aunque tal vez no bueno eso ahora no importaba lo importante es sobre el tema que le pidió Goku a Gohan

-papá recordando lo que me pediste la siguiente fase del súper sayajin… casi lo logro pero es mucho poder no creo poder aguantar tanto –Gohan le dijo cabizbajo parándose

-tranquilo hijo recuerda enfádate suelta todo tu poder y mira ahora tienes tu cola tu poder se incrementara aun mas por ese hecho créeme eso si pasara yo se que tu puedes hacerlo confió en ti Gohan –acto seguido la imagen de Goku se desvaneció dejando aun con preguntas a todos

**Y bueno hasta aquí por ahora lo haría más largo pero ya debo subir algo sorry por la demora la próxima vez será más largo chicos y chicas hasta la prrrroxima adiós **


End file.
